This invention relates to a door edge construction.
Many prior art doors, particularly exterior prior art storm doors, include aluminum extrusions extending around the outside edges thereof. These aluminum extrusions are usually attached to the door by means of screws which extend through the extrusions into the edges of the doors.
Many prior art doors of this type leave the screws which attach the extrusions to the door exposed so that they can be seen. This exposure detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the door, and also can result in the screws snagging on clothing or other articles.
Various types of caps or protective covers have been used in the prior art for covering the screws which appear on the edges of the doors. However, one area which is difficult to adequately cover is the juncture between the lower edge of the door and the bottom of the door. Usually the bottom of the door is provided with a U-shaped floor sweep having weather-stripping or the like attached to its bottom edge for engaging the threshold of the door. Prior art capping devices for covering the vertical edges of the door often leave the ends of these door sweeps exposed to view. Also, the U-shaped door sweep often includes a web portion which is spaced downwardly from the bottom edge of the door, thereby exposing an opening which extends along the bottom edge of the door. This opening is usually exposed in prior art devices.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door edge construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door edge construction which completely covers the screws at the edge of the door and also completely covers the end of the floor sweep thereby covering the opening between the door sweep and the bottom edge of the door from view.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door edge construction which includes a capping member having fins for providing sealing engagement with a Z-bar mounted to the edge of the door opening.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door edge construction having a triple sweep fin assembly at the bottom of the door to provide a sealing engagement with the threshold of the door opening.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door edge construction which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.